What If
by silentshadow01
Summary: What if one part of the story we all know were different, What if Jellal was never truly possessed, lets see how Jellal handles his new found life; T ratings for now probable M rating in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Alright hello everyone and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfic, I am a big fan of Fairy tail especially with the Erza and Jellal pairing so when I looked around the website I never notice a what if about Jellal and Erza, so because of that I decided to put it upon myself to be the first start a story based on this what if.  
**

**Alright so before we begin a thank you to my beta reader who helped me with some parts, Secondly characters will be slightly to fully OoC at some parts so my apologies on that.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic voice/Possessed"**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail is rightfully owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further adieu, Lets begin**

* * *

Year X776

They kept on torturing me after I tried to save Erza when I killed three of their men just to get to her, I despised killing I truly do but it was the only way to get to her but I was caught and tortured for it. They kept on torturing me until they left to put down some of the other slaves they deemed too uppity for their taste and that so called priest told me to respect his 'god' or I will never leave this place

"God, Huh. There's no such thing" Jellal said bitterly to himself thinking back to all the times he prayed that him and his friends be saved from this hell-hole but prayed mostly for Erza to be taken away and live a better life even if it means his own freedom "I don't need a god that can't even save a child like me. . . Even if he's real" Jellal muttered to himself not knowing why he's saying that as memories of all the hardships and torments he experience in this place all for the sake of their 'God' that he hardly believes he even exists

Jellal then began to remember the days he and his friends were sent to their cells hungry as punishment, the beatings they get just for crying or working too slow, the cold desolate nights on the cold hard stone slabs while those priest and guards sleep in their warm comfy beds and it was all for the sake of their 'God' "I. . Hate" Jellal said in a whisper that rose with malice and anger as he thought about everything this Island has done to him

**Hate**

"I hate them all. Those guys, their god, I hate this entire world" Jellal spat harshly as he gritted his teeth as he began internally cursing them all **"Hate strengthens me. . . "** An eerie voice said in the room causing Jellal to jerk his head up in surprised and looked around the empty room only to see there wasn't anyone there **"Those arrogant peons, I've been here the entire time. ."** the eerie voice stated as Jellal kept looking around the room for the voice "Who, Who's there" Jellal said slightly nervous from the sudden appearance of a disembodied voice that he has no idea where it came from

**"And yet they think they can revive me. . . They want me to take a bodily form. . ."** the voice said as a dark red mist started pouring into the room "Where are you!" Jellal yelled out desperately as he didn't noticed the mist getting closer to him **"No matter how much faith you have, it's futile. Without a powerful hatred, you cannot truly feel my presence"** the voice said as the mist draw ever closer to Jellal "COME OUT!" Jellal yelled out getting scared of the voice as he struggled in the binds that held his hands

**"Your very lucky kid. You have the chance to meet the god worshipped by so many"** The voice said as the mist whirled around Jellal forming a shape of a robed skeletal being **"My name is Zeref. Hate is the reason for my existence"** the voice said as Jellal was soon being consumed by the mist and his world turned dark

* * *

_'Good, a little more and my possession magic will take total effect on the boy' _the robed figure of a woman hidden in the dark corner of the room thought to herself with a twisted grin as she poured more of her magic into the possession _'Just a little more and then he'll be a perfect puppet for master Hades plan'_ the figure thought to herself until a burst of magic blasted through area making the robed figure to lose her concentration and break the connection for a second

"Shit" the figure cursed out as she tried to continue the possession but stopped when she heard the followers of Zeref get attacked "Seems I don't have enough time to fully envelop the boy into the possession, Though with the amount of magic I poured into the possession he'll probably still follow out our plans in the future" the figure said to herself as she quickly left the area as she saw a red haired girl carrying two swords go into the room with the boy as she made her escape

* * *

"C-Can't we settle this peacefully.. huh" One of the priests said moving back with his fellow priests as Erza moved closer tightening her grip on her swords "Move" Erza said coldly as she rushed forward striking down the four priests as she ran forward towards the torture chamber they kept Jellal

"Jellal!" Erza yelled out happily when she found him "It's over now! It's all over!" Erza said happily as she cut Jellal down from the post "We all fought back like you said!" Erza said with a smile until that smile faded into a frown "But Simon was badly wounded. . and Rob-Ojisan protected me. . and there were plenty more sacrifices, but. ." Erza said slightly sad at the lost of Rob and Simon getting hurt and all those who died trying to be free but she kept her spirits up as she cut the rope that held Jellal's hands together while Jellal stayed quiet through everything she said with his hair bangs shadowing his face

"But we beat them! Now we can all be free now!" Erza said happily tears welled up in joy at the prospect of being free after all this time being stuck in this island as slaves "Come on the others are waiting for us with the ships they stole, We can leave this Island forever!" Erza exclaimed excitedly as she helped Jellal up off the ground "E-Erza" Jellal said breathlessly as he pulled her into a hug surprising her as she slowly returned it

"There'll be no more running" Jellal said and Erza was confused what he said but couldn't help but get a chill down her spine when he said that as it was so cold and empty than his usually spirited and happy self

Jellal tighten his grip around Erza causing her some discomfort "Je-Jellal" Erza said not knowing what to say as the hug is starting to feel like he's trying to break her back as the next words he says next brought chills to her entire body at how cold and dark it sounded

**"True freedom lies right here"**

* * *

"What's going on, why is it so dark" Jellal said barely above a whisper as the entire world seem dank and dark as he wandered around "Hellooo is anyone here!" Jellal shouted out as there was no response not even an echo and that unnerved him even more in this dark world "W-Where am I" Jellal said scared as he walked forward for awhile as he started feeling cold and tired to the point where he was starting to consider if he should lie down go to sleep until he heard a voice and shot his head up looking for the direction the voice came from

"Hello, who's there!" Jellal shouted desperately as he ran towards where the voice came from and began to hear the voices more clearly, especially a girl's voice that he knows all to well which made him run faster "ERZA, ERZA WHERE ARE YOU!" Jellal shouted out desperately as kept on running on endlessly in this bleak world until he saw a speck of light in the distance and ran towards it as the light began to grow brighter and brighter until he saw it was a mirror shining brightly in the darkness that surrounded him and as he came upon the mirror and what was reflected on the glass horrified him

"T-That's me but I would never do that" Jellal said horrified at what he saw was an image of him brutally killing the priests that tortured him in front of Erza "Stop, just stop" Jellal said softly to himself in disbelief at what he was watching as he watched as 'he' killed the last man and turned to Erza with a sneer on 'his' face "No, STAY AWAY FROM HER" Jellal yelled out banging his fists onto the mirror as he watched in horror as 'he' shot Erza back with his magic making her skid across the floor and started spouting out words of true freedom

"Freedom! This isn't freedom this is damn enslavery that I hate, I would never say something like that. . so stop it already, stop it, stop it, STOP IT" Jellal kept on shouting as he banged his fists harder on the mirror and grit his teeth in anger as he watched 'him' choke Erza with his magic "NO PUT HER DOWN, DAMMIT PUT HER DOWN" Jellal stopped banging his fist and started ramming his shoulder against the mirror and was about to stop tired until he saw her crying that he felt a surge of power going through him

"How dare you. How dare you MAKE ERZA CRYYYYY" Jellal screamed as his fist was covered in a golden fire as he swung against the mirror one last time as the entire mirror cracked against his fist and went still until a few seconds later more cracks appeared on the mirror until suddenly the entire bleak world that Jellal was in cracked along with the mirror and went still with silence until everything the mirror including broke away to nothing as a light shone brightly in front of Jellal as he ran towards it "ERZA!"

* * *

The robed woman was on a small ship sailing away from the island as she felt a disturbance in her magic as she quickly jerked her head back quickly at the tower wide eyed "Impossible" the woman said in a quiet voice as she watch the smoke rise from the revolt "How is this even possible, I put enough magic control over him that it should've affected a man twice his age and yet he broke free. How the hell did this happen" the woman said to herself as she went into thought about what to do now and another thought came to mind

"Master isn't going to like this" the woman said quietly as the ship sailed away from the island

* * *

_'Jellal, why'_ Erza thought to herself as she cried and choked slightly from the dark grip of Jellal's magic had on her as she was forced to listen to what Jellal had said about what true freedom is **"That is your precious 'Freedom'! Live on with the lives of your nakamas resting on your back, ERZAAAA"** 'Jellal' said as he cackled madly as the dark grip was about to throw Erza into the ocean but stopped as Erza looked slightly confused at Jellal who chocked back his laugh and had a look of shock on his face before he started coughing hysterically out a dark red mist as the dark grip let go of Erza dropping her onto the ground as she watches in shock at what is happening

Jellal is thrashing about as the red mist continuously pours out of Jellal until a wave of magic enveloped him as the mist stopped pouring out and the magic dissipated as Jellal had blank look on his face until light shone into his eyes again as he looked around until he spotted Erza "Erza, are you okay!" Jellal said rushing towards Erza and tried to grab to make sure if she's okay only to be smack across his face by her

"E-Erza what, what is" Jellal said slowly not knowing what's going on "S-Stay away" Erza said slightly in fear as Jellal saw the fear she had in her eyes and took a step back when he remembered what he saw what 'he' was doing "E-Erza, I'm sorry I didn't actually mean any of that stuff, please you have to believe me" Jellal said desperately as he reached his arms out to her as she took another step back that seemed to stab him in the heart when she did

"Please believe me Erza, I don't know why I said all those things. I only remember being tortured and then I heard a voice then everything went dark and that is when, I don't know, when something took control of my body and made me so those things so please believe me that I would never do that or hurt you" Jellal said even more desperately than before as Erza looked at him unsure whether to believe him or not "Please Erza please believe me when I say I would never do this, please so we could go and finally leave this place already" Jellal said as he was about to cry which Erza saw and pulled him into a hug

"I believe you" Erza said softly feeling her shoulder get slightly moist from Jellal's tears as did Jellal when Erza placed her head on his shoulder as the two stayed like that for awhile until Erza heard someone down at the docks for the last people to hurry up "Come on lets go" Erza said standing up Jellal as the two wiped away their tears and headed down the docks together

"When I wasn't all there I was actually about to give up you know" Jellal said surprising Erza as they continued running towards the docks "It was until I heard your voice and I just went towards it and saw that 'I' hurt you that I wanted it to stop so I tried to get out and back to you" Jellal said not knowing why he said it, probably to get it off his chest as he ran down the path with Erza as she looked at him slightly embarrassed at the last part he said "I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am" Jellal said sadly as he hung his head down as Erza's face soften

"Don't be" Jellal shot his head and looked at Erza who had a smile on her face "You came back, that's all that matters" Erza said as Jellal looked at her for a bit before smiling back at her "Can we keep this a secret from the others, I don't want them to worry about me" Jellal asked as Erza thought about it for a bit and nodded in understanding "Thank you" Jellal said softly as Erza smiled in response as the two made it to the docks and got on board the ship their friends were at

Sho who was leaning against the railing of the boat him and his friends and along with many others commandeered saw Erza and Jellal running down the path towards them "Nee-san is coming with Jellal" Sho shouted as Millianna and Wally who stopped watching the movie Wally found and ran up to the railing and looked to see Erza and Jellal running up the boarding ramp as the man behind the wheel of the ship walked over to the railing next to the wheel "That's the last of them, Lets get the hell away from this accursed island" the man shouted as everyone on board cheered as they started leaving port

"Where's Simon" Jellal asked as he slightly remembered Erza saying that he was hurt "There are some people who said they used to be doctors trying to help him down below" Millianna said slightly depressed as Wally patted her shoulder trying to calm her down "But it's okay as were finally get to leave this place like you always wanted nee-san" Sho said happily as Erza and Jellal smiled happily as Millianna cheered and jumped in joy

"But where will we go now" Wally said not wanting to be the one say that but someone had to as they all stopped and looked at him as Erza thought for a moment "Fairy Tail" Erza said simply as they all looked at her "I remember Rob-Ojisan once told me he was part of a guild and they were like family to him, we should go there together" Erza said as serene smile appeared on her face

"Together" they all said as they sailed off into the distance

* * *

**Cheezy ending I know, Alright so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many more to come and with that said. . wrote. . written or whatever please leave a review, no flames please and I will see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the next installment of A Jerza What If. . . Still haven't figured out a better name for it *Sigh* . . Well anyways~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter and before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

"Are we there yet" Millianna said with a tired groan "Don't worry we're almost there so just hang on a bit more" Erza said as she was leading her friends towards Magnolia with the map they got from one of the escapees.

Apparently one of the escapees was the co-owner of the Heart Kreuz company and he promised to do whatever in his power to repay them for freeing him. So the first thing the man did was go to the nearest bank and withdrew funds and gave it to them. He also gave them new clothes to wear, of his brand of course, and gave them a map and told them how to read it to find their way to Magnolia Town and said that if they need anything to go to his home in Hargeon Town.

Millianna whined about having to keep walking as Simon would at this point tell her to stop complaining about it but couldn't with all the bandages on his face that only his left eye was still visible. They were finally coming up to the gates of Magnolia as they all stopped to look at the city in amazement "Wow it's so pretty here" Millianna said in awe as they passed through the gates to the city and walked down a random street.

They continued walking down the street until Jellal let out a sigh "We're lost aren't we" Jellal said bluntly making Erza flinch "N-No we're not. I know exactly where we're going" Erza said nervously while heading down a street that was the exact opposite way from Fairy Tail.

"Erza, Admit it. We're lost" Jellal said dryly as they've been walking for more than an hour and haven't found the guild yet "Nee-san, are we there yet" Sho said tiredly his body drooping slightly along with Millianna and Wally while Simon was tired as well but endured it ". . . Fine, we'll ask someone" Erza hissed under her breath as she crossed her arms with a pout while Jellal smiled and approached a random civilian

Jellal returned quite quickly after talking to the random civilian "Well" Erza asked dryly "It's on the other side of town. The opposite way we came from if I may add" Jellal said with his eyes twitching in slight irritation while Erza choked before looking away with slight shame on her face. Jellal sighed shaking his head slowly "Come on, lets go" Jellal said tiredly as he led the group in the right direction of the guild.

They soon arrived to a large guild with a loud commotion happening inside "I guess this is it" Jellal said as they all looked at the entrance of the building with its symbol hung up high in front of it "Well. What are we waiting for" Erza said with a small smile as she walked ahead of the others

Erza walked up to the large double door and took a deep breath before pushing it open to reveal a lively group of mages messing around with each other. When Erza and her group took a step into the room all the mages stopped what they were doing and stared at them wondering what they are doing here

"Erza-Nee, I don't like their stares" Sho said fidgeting slightly from their gazes along with Millianna and Wally "It's alright, they're only curious why we're here" Erza said gently before addressing the guild "Is the master here!?" Erza asked aloud as a short old man jumped down from the second floor with a flip but landed on his head and fell down on the other side of the bar

Erza, Simon and Jellal sweat-dropped while Millianna, Sho, and Wally laughed a bit from the old man's antics. The old man grumbled a bit as he climbed back onto the table and dropped down onto the stool in front of him "How's it going, I'm master Makarov Dreyar. It's a pleasure" Makarov said with a smile as he waved to them with one hand as the other hand grabbed a glass of beer from the counter

"So what can I do for ya" Makarov asked politely while taking a swig of his beer "We wish to join Fairy Tail" Erza said seriously "Oh ho, why would you want to join Fairy Tail" Makarov said happily as he took another swig of his beer "It's because I was told about Fairy tail by Rob-Ojisan and I promised him that I would join" Erza said with a hint of remorse when she talked about Rob

Makarov gave out a happy laugh "I haven't heard from Rob in years, how is he doing" Makarov said taking a sip of his beer "He's dead" Jellal said bluntly as his friends all flinched at his bluntness. Makarov spat out his beer and looked at their distraught faces ". . .Dead. . Damn it Rob" Makarov said softly taking a deep breath before addressing them "Would it be too much if you explain what happened" Makarov asked softly as they nodded "Come on" Makarov said as he led them into his office.

Makarov closed the door behind them as he walked around his desk and sat down in his chair "Now, would you like to start at the beginning at how this happened" Makarov asked softly as they nodded

Erza and Jellal told him of them being slaves along with Rob, which when Makarov heard that he put his head down and sighed softly, Erza then told how Rob gave his life to protect hers while telling her to live her life to be free for him. Erza kept the part about Jellal to herself and Jellal gave her a nod of appreciation when she didn't say anything about what happened to him.

After hearing their story Makarov contemplated a bit with what he heard as they all fidgeted slightly in the uneasy silence. Makarov gave out a loud sigh "Rob would do something like that, I'm not complaining though seeing as I would do the same for anyone else" Makarov said with another sad sigh as he looked over his shoulder to a picture on a shelf.

Erza looked to where he was staring and saw the picture was a younger version of him, a woman with pink hair, a man with a spike collar, another man wearing a suit, a man with a square chin, and what made her eyes widen slightly was the tall man in his later years with the familiar features that she knew very well

"That looks like Rob Ojisan" Millianna said quietly as Makarov gave out a quiet laugh "That's correct, he was part of this guild long before I was a guild master" Makarov said as he extended his arm surprising the group when he did that. He plucked the picture off the shelf and handed it to the group of children to look at

The younger three of the group looked at the picture while the three older members remained focus on Makarov "Well before we do anything, you'll need to get those wounds checked over. They may be covered up very well but it doesn't help to get a professional to give you a quick check up, especially when two of you are missing an eye" Makarov said as he glanced at Erza and Simon who flinched when he reminded them of their missing eyes.

The two nodded as Sho returned the picture to Makarov before they all headed out of the office and out of Magnolia. They walked into the forest east of Magnolia and made it to a clearing where they all saw a house made from a large tree. The tree was quite large and had a feel of peacefulness as woodland creatures were scurrying about the area

The door to the house opened and an elderly woman with pink hair came out and the children instantly saw it was the woman that was in the picture in Makarov's office "What do you want Makarov, you know I hate having humans around and that includes brats" the woman said bitterly with distaste "Now, now Porlyusica lets not be hasty here, the children here have gone through a lot and some of them needs some help. Like the girl here" Makarov said pointing to Erza's eye

Porlyusica looked at Erza for a bit "Let me see your eye" Porlyusica said sternly as Erza complied and lifted her eye patch "That's a nasty wound you got there. ." Porlyusica said as she placed her hand beneath her chin "It won't be an easy job, getting you to see out that eye again" Porlyusica said as she gestured Erza to put the eye patch back on

"Oh don't be like that now. She's got such a beautiful face, it would be a terrible shame to leave it like this" Makarov said dramatically and before Porlyusica could chastise him for being a pervert the two kids next to Erza beat her to the punch. Jellal and Simon both glared harshly at Makarov that the elderly man started to sweat bullets while trying to hide his fear by putting up a smile

It was until a small spark of golden magic that floated around Jellal did Makarov and Porlyusica take notice of his latent abilities. Erza slapped both their heads to stop their glares but quickly apologized to Simon as he clenched his bandaged head in pain.

Porlyusica picked Makarov by his ear and pulled him aside "Where exactly did they come from" Porlyusica asked "Well apparently Rob wanted them to come here. The girl says it's because of a promise she made with him" Makarov said looking at the children while noticing Porlyusica's eyes widen in shock "Rob! Where is then!" Porlyusica exclaimed in shock "Dead, they tell me" Makarov said gravely as Porlyusica looked over to the group who heard what they were talking about and was distraught for a bit

Porlyusica looked at their distraught faces and sighed "Alright you damn human brats, get in and don't touch anything" Porlyusica said dryly as she jerked her to the open door to her house. They all piled in along with Makarov as he sat in the corner knowing better than to disturb Porlyusica when she's working

"Alright then, seeing as most of you aren't injured or in serious medical need you'll wait your turn. Boy since you're the most damaged of the group you're up first" Porlyusica said to Simon when she gestured him to sit on the stool next to her. When Simon sat down on the stool Porlyusica unraveled the bandages around his face

"Hmm~ some third degree burns from magic that been tended to as well as possible using normal means, a broken jaw that I have no idea how it's still on your face with the amount of damage it's sustained, and your missing an eye also" Porlyusica said making her diagnoses of Simon's injuries

"Hold on" Porlyusica said as she began tending to the burn wounds with some medical gel she whipped out from the cabinet next to her. When she got to his jaw she began mixing materials into a liquid and into a needle

"Now this won't hurt a bit" Porlyusica said as she gripped his jaw making him flinch slightly "This will hurt a lot" jabbed it into Simon's jaw injecting the liquid slowly. Simon tried to yell but was muffled as Porlyusica held his mouth shut "Oh quiet you big baby, what I injected into you will heal your jaw in a matter of days so stop complaining" Porlyusica said harshly as she pulled the needle out

Porlyusica then pulled out something that looks like a metal jaw "Now I'm going to put this on you to stop you from hurting your jaw anymore than it is so it could heal properly" Porlyusica said as she placed the metal jaw that was slightly too big for Simon "Now for your eye I will have to make an replacement so I'll wait until later when I make the red head's eye as well" Porlyusica said as she lifted him off the stool and dropped him down next to his friends

"Boy come here" Porlyusica said gesturing to Jellal who quietly walked up and sat down on the stool "Remove your shirt" Porlyusica said sternly as Jellal complied as he took his shirt off revealing his entire upper body was covered in bloody wounds that some have pus spilling out slightly "How did this happen" Porlyusica said as her eyes narrowed at the wounds knowing from the years of her medical experience these types of wounds come from being tortured

"I-I don't want to talk about it" Jellal said as Porlyusica knew better than to ask. She began to clean his wounds with him flinching ever so often and as she cleaned his wounds she felt his Eternano container and was quite exceptionally larger than his age is supposed to be. When she delved deeper she felt something that made her eyes narrow slightly so keeping in mind to talk to Makarov about it later "There, change your bandages once a day to keep the wounds clean" Porlyusica said as she finished bandaging Jellal up

Jellal got off the stool and went back to his friends "Next" Porlyusica said dryly as Wally went up as Millianna and Sho pushed him towards the pinkette "Let's see, just some minor scrapes and bruises nothing to worry about. Here drink this" Porlyusica said checking him over before pushing a small vial in Wally's face

Wally gingerly grabbed the vial and drank the contents before choking on the bitter taste "If medicine was to taste good then no one would appreciate the medical properties they have so suck it up. That goes for the rest of you seeing as the two of you have the same injuries as the boy here" Porlyusica said as she tossed two vials to Millianna and Sho

The two looked at the vials for a bit "Drink" Porlyusica said harshly as the two flinch before taking a deep breath before downing the vial and coughing harshly like Wally. Erza placed a hand on both of their backs to calm them down as Millianna stuck her tongue out from the taste while Porlyusica was busy making something

After a few minutes Porlyusica finished what she was making "Alright, boy come here for your eye" Porlyusica said as Simon sat back down on the stool as she pulled the bandage on his eye and began placing his new eye in. After a few moments Porlyusica finished "There. Open your eyes now" Porlyusica said as Simon opened both of his eyes and smiled behind the metal jaw "Can you see out of it" Porlyusica asked as Simon nodded happily "Thank you" Simon said with a hoarse voice from not talking in so long

Porlyusica just waved him off "Girl your next" Erza complied as she walked past Simon and sat down on the stool and took her eye patch off as Porlyusica began implanting her eye. After a bit Porlyusica finished "How's that" Porlyusica asked "I-It's healed" Erza said shaking a bit "can you see all right" Porlyusica asked "Yes" Erza said simply

"Good, now you brats can get out, I can't stand the sight of you humans any longer" Porlyusica said harshly as tears fell out of Erza's left eye "It's healed" Erza said softly as Jellal and the others saddened a bit when they saw her crying "Nee-san why are you crying" Sho asked softly as he walked up to her "It's nothing, I'm just happy that's all" Erza said with a smile while the tears only fell from her left eye "Your only crying on one side"

Erza was surprised when Porlyusica said that as she noticed she was only crying on one side "That can't be right, I'm sure I mixed it all perfectly" Porlyusica said as she went through her recipe book "It's okay, I've already shed half of my tears anyway" Erza said as she was pulled into a hug by her friends "That may be so, but it doesn't mean we like to see you cry" Jellal said softly as Erza returned their hugs

If Porlyusica didn't care what others would think she would've cracked a smile at the scene but didn't as Makarov would've made a jibe at her saying she's gone soft "Well if you're well enough to hug each other. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Porlyusica shouted as she brandished a broom out of nowhere and chased them out of her house but grabbed Makarov by his collar "We need to talk" Porlyusica said seriously as Makarov nodded knowing it was important

"Oy, go back to the guild and I'll make the arrangements of you joining our guild. I'll be back there in a little bit" Makarov shouted to the receding figures of the kids as he saw that Erza and Jellal both heard him and gave him an O.K gesture as they headed towards the guild

After they were gone from their sight Porlyusica turned to Makarov "You sensed the blue haired boy's Eternano when it flared correct" Porlyusica questioned "Yes, he has quite the exceptional amount of potential. The girl as well I can't wait to see what they become in the future" Makarov said with a smile "When I was examining the boy I felt something wrong with his container" Porlyusica said as Makarov's expression went stern

"It was like a thin layer of magic was forcibly wrapped around his Eternano container" Porlyusica said as Makarov's eyes widened in shock "What do you mean" Makarov asked seriously "When I sensed the magic it was of a strong possession magic that was borderline of dark magic" Porlyusica said gravely

"Is the boy going to be a problem" Makarov asked warily in case he has to protect his 'children' from harm "No that's the thing about it. It's not tampering with his magic or his willpower, not anymore at least. For some reason the layer of magic that is not resides is actually acting as a conductor of Eternano for the boy" Porlyusica said as Makarov was even more shocked when he heard that

"Are you saying the boy can draw in Eternano faster than anyone else" Makarov asked for clarification which he got when she nodded "That's correct, I wouldn't even be surprised if magic that's laced around his container causes his container to grow larger by the year because of the force amount of Eternano that's going to enter his body. I'm going to have to make some pills for him to slow down the process a bit so it doesn't hurt him but it makes you wonder what would happen if he practices his abilities and hones in his magic he could probably be one of the youngest Ten Wizard Saints in existence" Porlyusica said as Makarov looked in the direction of his guild in awe

"But you mustn't forget that it is dark magic that is helping him, Possession magic to boot" Porlyusica said taking Makarov's attention back as she continued "Just because it's helping him now doesn't mean it'll not one day try to do what it was created for and try to take him over" Porlyusica said in grave importance as Makarov nodded grimly "Do you know when it may happen" Makarov asked softly

Porlyusica just shrugged "Who knows, it may happen tomorrow, the day after, next week, a month, a year, who knows It'll be lucky if he goes through his entire life without worry of that taking control of him" Porlyusica explained as Makarov saddened at the thought the boy will always be in danger of possession

"I guess the only thing we can really do is pray that never happens" Makarov said solemnly as Porlyusica nodded "I guess so. Now then, GET OFF MY PROPERTY" Porlyusica shouted as she brandished her broom and began swinging at Makarov who ran away from her and left her property

When Makarov left Porlyusica let out a dry huff as she went back to her house but not looking back in the direction of the guild "That boy will either do great good or bring terrible misery to his friends. I guess time will only tell" Porlyusica said with tsk before entering her home with the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then please leave a comment, review, PM, Etc. and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and it's good to see you again. I have nothing to say but to enjoy this chapter, so before we begin**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

** Magic Name and or ability**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further adieu, let's begin**

* * *

It has been about a week since their group joined Fairy Tail in open arms as one of them has been stamped with the Fairy Tail guild mark by Makarov. Erza had her mark in a deep blue on her left arm, Jellal and Simon both had their marks on their right on in red. Sho got his on his back and in red as well. Millianna had hers on the back of her neck in yellow and Wally had his on his right hand in black

During the first few days in Fairy Tail Millianna, Sho, and Wally had shown characteristics of being capable of using magic so one of the older members of the guild volunteered to train them in the basics. Simon, Jellal, and Erza showed more capable magic abilities, especially Jellal's when Makarov told him his magic is **Heavenly Body Magic** is one of the most powerful forms of magic there is. The trio were to be trained under the guidance of a senior mage as they figure out their training preferences

Erza from what is that she has **Sword Magic** and **Requip** so she was given a practice wooden sword to use and practice with. After an hour when she got her wooden sword she decimated everyone in her age category, her friends excluding. Because Makarov was impressed of how quickly she learned to use a sword she was then given a simple metal sword to practice with as she now kept her wooden sword in a pocket dimension.

Simon discovered he has **Darkness Magic, **Makarov warned Simon not to use it other than to fight to protect himself or his friends or else people would suspect he was a dark mage. Because no in the guild knew how **Darkness Magic** works Simon had to self teach himself and figure out how to use it to the best of his abilities. So when he wanted to test a idea he had when using it, he got a willing test subject who is NOT being forced by Erza to help Simon out

Jellal's abilities were a bit of a touch and go when he tried to use it. When Jellal first used his **Heavenly Body** he took a step forward not knowing he entered **Meteor** and rammed into the wall on the opposite side of the guild. During this he found out apparently he accidentally poured his magic into his clothing when he took that step and during the split-second he rammed into the wall all of his clothes shredded to pieces and lit on golden fire leaving him completely naked. Erza wouldn't look at him for two days straight because of that.

Now currently the three are huddled around a table talking "So are we going to take our first mission today" Erza asked Simon and Jellal as she wore a white shirt, blue skirt and brown boots with her sword on her side. Simon wore a toga of sorts in a deep blue color and a turban, along with his metal jaw. Jellal wore a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and black boots

"Sure I think we're decent enough to do a somewhat decent mission" Jellal said halfheartedly "I don't really of approve of doing a mission yet but if we do a low ranking one I don't really mind" Simon said sternly as Erza pouted slightly "Fine, but we're doing a C rank job, not a D rank or an E rank. Got it" Erza said seriously as she believed the three of them could accomplish a C rank job while the others looked slightly skeptical

"Still, we're just 11 or so and Simon is 12. I think we need to ease our way into doing these jobs and not be cocky about it" Jellal said with a tired sigh as they tried to figure out how old they were because the time they spent in the tower of heaven took some years of their childhood and they tried to figure how old are they now and Makarov decided to make a guess from their stature and how they appear that Erza and Jellal is 11 while Simon was 12 as he was taller and more aged then the others. Millianna, Sho and Wally due to their young stature is classified as 8 year olds

"Just because we're young doesn't mean we can't take them on" Erza said determinedly as Jellal and Simon raised a brow at what she said "What do you mean, 'We can't take _THEM_ on'" Simon said slowly for emphasis as Erza gave out a weak, strained chuckle while Jellal gave her a blank look ". . . You got us a mission already, didn't you" Jellal deadpanned as Erza flinched slightly from the accusatory tone Jellal had

". . . Maybe" Erza said looking away sheepishly while the other two sighed "Alright I'll bite, what is it" Jellal said tiredly along with Simon nodding as an ecstatic look appeared on Erza's face as she pulled out the job request and placed it on the table in front of them

"The job is just to deal with the thugs that won't leave the bar in Shirotsume town and the owner has asked for some mages from Fairy Tail to come and make them leave" Erza said excited to do a job while Jellal and Simon mulled over the idea of doing this. They may have fought people and mages older than them but that was from the years of abuse piling up and reaching their boiling point into fighting back against them. This however would need to make someone leave a bar because they were hired to, not because it was necessary to survive

"Come on it'll be easy with the three of us fighting together. Plus with your **Darkness Magic** you'll be able to make everyone blind for a bit while me and Jellal take them out" Erza said ecstatically while the two gave her a look of doubt "First, It's 'Jellal and I'" Simon corrected her as Jellal chuckled a bit while Erza pouted at him with a frown "Secondly, I still haven't been able to much with my magic except maybe blind one or two guys in darkness" Simon said as he rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment that his friends are better mages than him even though he was older

"So what. That just means you'll have to aim at the leader of the group so we could take him out first before dealing with the rest" Erza said determined as Simon sighed knowing there is no way out of this job as long as Erza wants to do it. Simon contemplated for awhile before answering "Fine we'll do the job but if we see that the job is harder than it should we'll leave before we do anything we'll regret. Got it" Simon demanded as Erza nodded vigorously before jumping out of her seat and taking the job request to Makarov

Simon let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his head down slightly while Jellal gave him a pat on his back "Cheer up Simon, sure we are about to do something that will show whether we make it or break it in the mage world but let's at least put up a smile while we bash those thugs in" Jellal said supportively as Simon gave him a bland look ". . . .You just want to see how strong you are, aren't you" Simon questioned as Jellal looked away with a weak chuckle

Simon sighed once more "Why am I the only sane one of our age group" Simon muttered to himself as he shook his head. Erza soon came back to their table "He said we can, come on let's get packed and head out" Erza said excited as she left the two before they got the chance to say something as she left the guild ". . . She doesn't even realize we have no idea how to get there, doesn't she" Simon deadpanned while Jellal sighed "I'll go ask master

* * *

After asking Makarov how to get there the trio got ready, said goodbye to their friends and hopped on a train towards Shirotsume town. The trio sat in their train compartment in silence as Erza was reading a book, Simon was looking out the window and Jellal was taking a nap

The train ride took only a couple hours until they reached the town and headed out towards the bar they were requested to go to. After getting out of the train at the station they stretched a bit before heading out to the bar

"I think it's supposed to be right around this cor-" Erza said but stopped when a chair few out a window and they saw it was the bar they were supposed to help out. Erza scowled as she ran ahead of the others "Dammit Erza" Simon muttered out before Jellal and him followed her. Erza ran into the bar and saw about ten burly men laughing about while throwing random furniture and chugging down beer while one of them was harassing the waitress

Erza didn't waste another second as she dashed forward and jumped in the air with a kick directly at the man who was harassing the waitress. The man dropped like a sack of bricks as his body landed on the ground unconscious with a thud. All the other thugs stopped what they were doing to stare at Erza who glared at her and glared back. Erza soon turned to the waitress "You alright" Erza asked as the waitress nodded "Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to finish my job and get rid of these thugs" Erza said seriously as one of the thugs gave out a laugh "What's this little brat think she's doing" one of the thugs slurred out as he sauntered towards Erza

Jellal and Simon entered when they saw jump up high that she kneed his chin and sent him staggering as he held his chin in pain. The thug stopped and was about to attack Erza only for Simon use his magic as his eyes turned red and a seal appeared in front of his eyes

**Dark Burst**

The thug was hit by an invisible blast that sent flying into the wall. Jellal turned his head slowly towards Simon and gave him a blank look before a smirk appeared on his face "So. What was that about not being able to do anything with your magic" Jellal joked as Simon chuckled "Truthfully that is the extent of my ability and I could only do it two or three times before I feel the drain of my Eteranano" Simon explained as Jellal nudged Simon "Doesn't mean you can't join in" Jellal said as he activated his **Heavenly Body Magic **as he saw Erza was about to be swarmed by the other thugs

**Meteor**

Jellal shot forward in an aura of golden magic as he charged one of the men that started attacking Erza who was fighting back with her sword and tackled him into the wall that knocked him out. Erza at this time was swinging her sword, parrying the attacks from the metal poles the two thugs used to attack her with. Erza made the two stagger back giving her a moment to charge and take both of them down in an instant. Erza didn't waste anytime as she went towards the others.

Jellal after moving away from the man he tackled rolled away from a blast of fire and saw that three of the five remaining were mages "ERZA!" Jellal shouted to her as she already jumped up and took down the two normal thugs leaving the mages intact "I know" Erza said as she stood in front of them with her sword in a upward stance "Little girlie thinks she can tango with the adults it seems"

The shorter one of the three mages scoffed as Erza scowled at them while one in the back sat down at a table with his arms crossed "Deal with the kids would you" the man said as the other two complied and went after Erza and Jellal. Simon on the other hand while this was happening covered himself in darkness and waited for his moment, he admits he wants to join but he isn't as strong as his friend

Erza fought against the mage in front of her who was massive in comparison of the other two and saw he was a **Earth Magic** user "Come little girlie, I bury you alive" the man threatened as Erza clamped her hand against her mouth to hold in a laugh. The man's voice was the complete opposite of what she expected when she heard that squeaky yet mousy voice he spoke in

This seems too irritate the man as he pulled out a boulder the size of Erza's head out underneath the floorboards, destroying it in the process, and threw it at Erza. Erza composed herself and moved out of the way by jumping over it and kicking the boulder to give her a boost forward. Erza began sidestepping past the man's attacks as he threw boulder after boulder at her

"If that's really all you can do, then that's pretty sad" Erza taunted as she closed the distance and jumped up with her held up high "Try to fight me again when you're stronger" Erza said as she brought her sword down slashing the man vertically as he slowly toppled over unconscious. Erza turned to the leader prepared to fight him

Jellal was using Meteor to dodge the Fire mage's attacks. Jellal was in constant defense as he was dodging a variety of flame base attacks one of which annoyed him as it acted as a homing missile that he was _STILL_ running from 'Okay, this is getting annoying' Jellal thought angrily to himself as he redirected his trajectory and aimed at the mage who ducked his charge

Jellal who landed behind the mage smirked as the flame missiles was heading straight at its own caster. The mage smirked as the missiles vanished "Kid do you really believe that I would be hit by my-AGH!" the mage shouted in pain as Jellal punched the man's gut with a **Meteor** boost. The mage fell to his knees and fell down holding his gut in pain and passed out

". . . . . Either we're very strong children. Or these guys just plain suck" Jellal said to himself while shaking his head before turning to the leader of the group who clenching his fist so hard he pierced the palm of his skin and started to bleed. Jellal walked up to Erza who was in a fighting stance and nodded to her ". . . . Was yours easy as mine" Erza asked as Jellal nodded "Yep. Kinda sad really" Jellal said as Erza murmured an agreement

The leader frothed at the mouth in anger at what he heard "YOU DAMN BRATS I WILL MAKE SURE THE BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY FOR ATTACKING MY MEN!" The leader shouted in fury as neither Jellal nor Erza flinched when he yelled. Slowly a smirk appeared on their faces as they began to chuckle "What's so funny" the leader demanded as Erza answered with a victorious yet smug smirk "There were three of us"

The leader took a second to take in what he heard before his eyes went wide and looked for the third member before feeling something on his back. He slowly turned to see the metal jaw boy "You really aren't the brightest person around. Aren't you" Simon smirked and before the man could retort or attack Simon a seal appeared in front of Simon's face as his eyes turned as he muttered two words

**Dark Burst**

the man was sent flying by an invisible explosive force to his face as he landed with a thud. The man still conscious staggered to get up, swaying slightly as blood dripped from his head "You damn brat I'm going to KILL YOU!" the leader shouted and powered up a spell. . only for Jellal appeared above him and give him a downward windmill kick while using **Meteor** to slam his face into the ground causing spiderweb cracks below him in the wooden floorboards

Jellal turned to the others "Why didn't you guys attack?" Jellal asked as his friends shrugged "Like I said, I only have enough for two or three shots. The last one took a lot out of me so I can't do anything at the moment" Simon explained as the two turned to their only female teammate "I just wanted to see how powerful he could become" Erza said simply as Jellal and Simon nearly face-faulted at that

Jellal recovering his balance gaped "Why?" Jellal asked uncertain if he wanted to hear it "Because fighting a stronger enemy is more fun" Erza said with smile as the two gave her a blank look ". . . . . You know what, forget it. Come on lets go get the reward and leave" Jellal said shaking his head at Erza's answer as he hoped that no one would follow that answer of just letting the enemy get stronger so you could fight them

After the waitress paid them for dealing with the thugs they began to leave the bar only for them to hear something creaking. The trio turned to see the damage the bar endured as the support beams began to break away slowly. The trio and the waitress slowly edged towards the door before they heard another creak and ran for it. The second the last person got out the entire building came down behind them

Everyone on the streets looked at the destroyed bar as Jellal looked at the destroyed bar in shock and slight fear as he saw the man who requested the job came down the street and stopped when he saw his bar "MY BAR!" the owner shouted in tears as Jellal started backing away "I think we should go" Jellal murmured to his friends who quickly nodded and tried to slip away

"YOU! STOP THEM" the trio flinched when the owner shouted at them as he began chasing them with a mob behind him "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN SO QUICKLY!" Simon shouted in surprised that they formed a mob so quickly "Don't know, don't care. Just run!" Jellal exclaimed as the trio ran from the mob until they finally lost them when they jumped onto the moving train back to Magnolia

The trio was panting heavily as Erza gave out a small happy laugh "Well, at least we finished our job" Erza said giggling as the others we're giving her a blank look before joining her laughter. After they settled down Jellal had a grave look on his face "Let's hope master is forgiving when it comes to collateral damage" Jellal said as they all had a dry laugh as they returned back to Fairy Tail with their first job. . . somewhat well done. . . mostly

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this update and I'll see you all later so please leave a comment, review, PM and please no flames. Thank you for reading have a great day**


End file.
